poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Kumamon's Prank Call)
Ryan got a phone call and he's a little kid before he became a Techno-organic Ryan: Hello? Kumamon: Hi. Is Typants here? Ryan: Who? Kumamon: Typants. First name, Smar. Ryan: Let me check. Smarty Pants? Is someone called Smarty Pants here? They laugh for what he said Crash: Be careful what you wish for! Ryan: Wait a sec. Hey! How dare you! When I get a hold of you, I'll glue your weapon to your butt and chuck you to the moon! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Tino got a Phone Call Tino: Hi, this is Tino. Kumamon: Hello. Is Enguts there? Tino: Who? Kumamon: Enguts. First name Jok. Tino: Ok. Let me check. Is there a Joker guts? Is there a person named Joker guts? His friends Carver, Tish and Lor are laugh for what he said Carver: I think you Tished that one, Pumpkin Pie. Tino: Huh? Wait. Listen you, when I get there in your world! I will take your fractal code and use my laptop to delete them! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Bad Cop got a Phone call Bad Cop: Bad Cop, here. Kumamon: Hello. Is Batt here? Bad Cop: Who? Kumamon: Batt. First name Harry. Bad Cop: Hold on. Um, is there Hairy Butt? Hairy Butt? Emmett, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Unikitty laugh for what he said Emmett: You can lay off the coffee. Bad Cop: Listen you! When I catch you, I'll tape your arms and legs to a table and whack you with a tennis racket! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Squidward got a Phone Call Squidward: Hello. Krusty Krab. Kumamon: Hey. Is Quid here? Squidward: Who? Kumamon: Quid. Funnys. Squidward: Hold on. Uhh. Funny Squid. Is anyone here named Funny Squid? The Customer laugh for what he said Spongebob: Good one, Squidward! Mr Krabs: That is funny, Mr. Squidward. Squidward: Wait a sec. Listen here, you unknown caller, when I find out who you are, I'll burn you! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Stan Smith got a Phone Call at the C.I.A Stan: This is the C.I.A. Kumamon: Is Crash here? Stan: Who? Kumamon: Crash. Last name, D. Ummy. Stan: Let me check. Hey, I have a call for Crash Dummy. Is there anyone who is Crash Dummy? They laugh for what he said Bullock: You knocked that one. Stan: I'm gonna chop you to little bits and make you to a Rubix cube. Which I will never solve! Next Clip Otto got a Phone call Otto: Hi. Kumamon: Hey. Is Betty here? Otto: Who? Kumamon: Betty. Last name Seeds. Otto: Wait a moment. Doki, Mundi, Anabelle, Fico and Gabi laugh for what he said Fico: Nice one, buddy! Doki: You do like a smitten kitten, Otto. Otto: Wait a Second. Listen here's you Digimon Polar Bear! When I came back to your world, I will give you a kick and send you to the ocean! Next Clip Moe got a Phone call Moe: Moe's Tavern. Kumamon: Hi, I need to talk to Mike. Moe: Who? Kumamon: Mike. Last name, Pouch. Moe: My pouch! My Pouch! Has anyone seen my pouch lately? They laugh Moe: Wait a minute. One of these days, I'm gonna catch you and I'm gonna carve my name on your back with an ice pick! Next Clip Zoro got a phone call Zoro: Hi. Kumamon: Hi, is Head here? Zoro: Who? Kumamon: Head. First named Moss. Zoro: Let me check. Guys, I have a call for Moss Head. Is anyone here, Moss Head? Luffy and his crew laugh for what he said Sanji: I know I can clean that! Zoro: It's you. Listen. When I get a hold of you, I will pull out your armor and sharpen my weapons with them! Next Clip Terra got a Phone call Terra: Yes? Kumamon: Hello. Is Betty here? Terra: Who? Kumamon: Betty. Last name Butz. Terra: Then Aqua, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop-Fizz, Stealth Elf, Spyro and Ventus ￼are laughing for what he said Ventus: You got that, Terra! Terra: Wait. Listen you. When I catch you in the Digital World that Master Eraqus told me, I'll use my Keyblade on you before my Mark of Mastery! Next Clip Brian Griffin got a Phone Call Brian: Hi, this is Brian. Kumamon: Is Guy here? Brian: Who? Kumamon: Guy. First name Doki. Brian: Uhh. Doggy guy? Doggy guy? Is Doggy guy here? His Family Laugh Peter: I sure am. Brian: Listen you. When I catch you, I will pull out your ears and wax my car with them! End of the Clip Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer